1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an application control method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with an application control program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus into which an application program can be installed, an application control method executed in the image forming apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with an application control program for causing a computer to execute the application control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some recent image forming apparatuses, typified by multi-function peripherals (MFPs), allow application programs to be installed therein. A user can customize an MFP by installing therein an application program according to the type of usage.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-084383 describes an image forming apparatus which brackets portions common to applications as a common system service, forms a platform using the common system service and a versatile OS, and installs a printer application, a copy application, and other various applications on the platform.
According to the conventional image forming apparatus, the portions common to applications are formed as a common system service on the platform. This means that, in the case where a new application program is developed, the platform itself may have to be changed.